hellsingfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Pater Anderson
Erscheinung Pater Andersons Bekleidung besteht aus einem grauen Mantel, darunter ein weißes Hemd, eine weiße Hose und graue Schuhe. Seine Brille und das Silberkreuz die er bei sich trägt werden meist, wenn Anderson sich im Dunkeln aufhält, leuchtend hervorgehoben. Auf seinen weißen Handschuhen prangen jeweils ein Kreuz und unterschiedliche schwarze Aufschriften. Auf dem rechten Handschuh ist zu lesen "Speak with death" auf dem linken "Jesus Christ is in heaven". Allgemein Pater Paladin Alexander Anderson gehört zur Geheimorganisation Iskariot. Er leitet ein Waisenhaus, wo er sich um die Kinder kümmert. Sein Vorgesetzter ist Enrico Maxwell. Andersons Alter ist unbekannt, Alucard spricht kurz vor Andersons dahinscheiden von einem Tag vor 523 Jahren, als er ihm gerne sein Leben gegeben hätte. Alucard vergleicht damit Andersons wilde Entschlossenheit ihn zu besiegen mit der jener Personen, die ihn besiegt hatten.Anderson ist der beste Kämpfer von Iskariot und ein fanatischer Gläubiger. Er ist ein Killer, der auf Monster spezialisiert ist, aber auch nicht davor zurückschreckt "Ungläubige" zu richten. So tötete er auch Integras Leibwächter. Er hat bisher jeden Auftrag zu Ende geführt und nie einen würdigen Gegner gehabt, bis er auf Alucard traf. Diesen konnte er nicht besiegen, obwohl er Alucard den Kopf abgeschlagen hat. Seitdem ist Alucard sein Erzfeind, den er töten will, denn Alucard ist in seinen Augen genauso ein Monster, wie die anderen Vampire und bietet dem mord- und kampflustigen Pater ein würdiges Ziel. Er wollte auch Lady Hellsing töten, weil sie in seinen Augen eine unwürdige Heidin sei und er keine Heiden dulde. Waffen thumb Anderson benutzt Zeremonie-Bajonette. Diese Bajonette sind mit Weihwasser geweiht und geprägt mit lateinischen Bannsprüchen. http://images.wikia.com/hellsing/de/images/e/e9/Bajonett.jpgAndersons Zeremonie-Bajonette Mit diesen ist es ihm möglich, die Vampire zu verletzen oder zu töten. Außerdem benutzt er noch Barrikaden, die er mit Hilfe der heiligen Bibel erschafft. Diese können Vampire nicht durchdringen. Somit sind sie Anderson ausgeliefert und können nicht fliehen. Fähigkeiten thumb|right|360px Anderson ist dank der Biotechnologie ein Regenerator, das heißt, er kann sich immer wieder regenerieren, selbst nach einem Kopfschuss. Dies kommt ihm gegen Alucard zugute, weil dieser 2 Pistolen besitzt. Zudem ist Anderson ein ausgezeichneter Schwertkämpfer. Anderson kann nach einem Kampf je nach Belieben in einem Haufen loser Bibelblätter verschwinden, was auch darauf deutet, dass Anderson stets eine Bibel dabei hat. Andersons Tod Bei seinem letzten und entscheidenden Kampf gegen Alucard benutzt Pater Anderson, als Notlösung, den Nagel der Kaiserin Helena, welche in der katholischen Kirche als Heilige der Nagelschmiede verehrt wird, da sie ihrer Zeit angeblich die Kreuznägel Christi fand. Diese Nägel gelten als verlorenes Relikt, ähnlich dem Heiligen Gral, der Lanze des Longius und dem Grabtuch von Turin. Weshalb Alucard verwundert zu sein scheint als Anderson eben diesen Nagel aus einer Schachtel der "Reliquienbehörde, Dritte Abteilung Matthäus" hervorholt. Bevor Anderson sich mit diesem durchbohrt warnt Alucard ihn und versucht ihn von seiner schändlichen Tat abzuhalten. Alucard, der beeindruckt von allen Menschen ist, will Anderson nicht zum "Monster, das durch Gottes Kraft entstand" werden lassen, da Anderson so seine eigenen Prinzipien verriete und zu dem würde, was er sein ganzes Leben verachtete und jagte. In diesem Zusammenhang gibt Alucard seine eigene Schwäche, während seines menschlichen Lebens direkt zu, indem er sagt: "Ein Monster wie ich, das zu schwach war, selbst ein Mensch zu sein...". Ebenso gibt Alucard in diesem Zusammenhang die einzige erfolgversprechende Angabe, wie er zu besiegen ist an (Anschluss an das letzte Zitat): "...muss auch von einem Menschen besiegt werden!". Trotz Alucards eindringlichen Warnungen rammt sich Anderson, in dem Wunsch wie ein "heftiger Sturm ohne Rücksicht, ohne Tränen" geboren zu sein, den Nagel ins Herz. Woraufhin das heilige Relikt ihm übermenschliche Fähigkeiten verleiht. Als ihm der Kopf abgeschossen wird kann er sich mit Hilfe seiner neuen Fähigkeit sofort regenerieren. Seine Regenerationsfähigkeit ist nun gleichauf mit der Alucards, da (nachdem sich beide gegenseitig enthauptet hatten) beide zur selben Zeit eben diesen regenerieren. thumb|right|Alucard formt das umgedrehte Kreuz thumb|right|Anderson formt das Kreuz An dieser Stelle stehen sich Alucard und Anderson als Christ und Antichrist, Gut und Böse gegenüber. Diese Symbolik ist leicht an ihrer Waffenhaltung zu erkennen, da Alucards Pistolen ein umgedrehtes-, Andersons Bajonette hingegen ein normales Kreuz bilden. Zu bemerken ist, dass diese Sicht vorallem aus Andersons Überzeugung zu stimmen scheint. Jedoch nach Alucards Definition wären sie beide böse und lediglich zwei kämpfende Ungeheuer, die ihren Schmerz und ihre Verzweiflung versuchen zu lindern. Als weitere Fähigkeit kommen brennende Dornenranken aus Andersons Körper mit diesen er in der Lage ist Alucard, nach einem Messerstich in den Kopf, in der Mitte zu teilen. thumb|right|Anderson mit regeneriertem Kopf Daraufhin will Seras Victoria ihren Meister retten. Sie schafft dies auch, indem sie sein Bewusstsein wieder in die Gegenwart holt. Jedoch wird sie sofort von Anderson mit Hilfe seiner Ranken erfasst und in eine missliche Lage gebracht. Doch Alucard hat mittlerweile alle seine Kräfte freigeschaltet und rettet Seras. Nun betont Alucard abermals, dass nur ein Mensch ein Ungeheuer besiegen könne und Anderson daher nicht in der Lage sei ihn zu besiegen. Alucard rammt Anderson seine Hand durch den Körper, reißt Anderson sein Herz raus und zerquetscht es. Dies zeigt, dass Alucards Vermutung wahrscheinlich falsch ist, da Anderson sowie Zorin Blitz von einem Vampir getötet wurde, jedoch nicht von einem Menschen. Plötzlich sinkt Alucard zu Boden und zeigt die Parallelen zwischen seiner Verwandlung zum Vampir und Andersons Verwandlung zum Monster auf. Alucard zeigt in diesem Moment die ersten wahren Emotionen, indem er weint. Anderson wurde aus Verzweiflung zum Monster, er sah keinen anderen Ausweg, ähnlich wie Alucard, der seinerzeit in seinem Glauben dermaßen erschüttert wurde, dass er keine andere Lösung sah um seinen Schmerz zu lindern. Auch Anderson erkennt den Grund für Alucard Verwandlung und so lauten seine letzten Worte: "Ein Teufel weint nicht! Du bist doch ein Teufel geworden, weil du nicht weinen wolltest, oder?! Wenn Menschen weinen, trocknen ihre Tränen aus. Daher wollen sie zu Teufeln und Ungeheuern werden und wenn sie das geschafft haben, gehen sie zugrunde. Also lach! Lach dein altes, arrogantes Lachen!" thumb|Anderson stirbt. Danach löst sich Anderson langsam auf, bis er ganz verschwunden ist. Ob Anderson wirklich im Limbo landet ist unklar, da er bevor er stirbt eine Vision von seinem Waisenhaus hat, was theoretisch auf den Himmel hindeutet. Nach seinem Verschwinden ehrt Integra Hellsing den Pater selbst, indem sie ein Langschwert in den Boden rammt, an der Stelle an der der Pater starb. Der Schatten dieses Schwertes bildet ein Kreuz, welches die ursprünglich aufrichtigen Absichten des Paters symbolisieren könnte und somit als postmortale Ehrung fungiert. Kategorie:Charakter Kategorie:Iskariot Kategorie:Mensch